Город Убежища
«All Clear Signal» Город Убежища ( ) — локация в Fallout 2. Описание Город в северо-восточной части основного региона. Основан жителями Убежища 8 с помощью ГЭКК, после того, как в 2091 году они вышли из Убежища, получив чёткий приказ. В 2241 году в Городе Убежища жило 103 гражданина и неизвестное число неграждан. Общественный строй Лидер города — Первая Гражданка Линетт, однако верховная власть принадлежит Совету. В Городе Убежища нет равноправия, фактически разрешено рабовладение, царит негативное отношение к гулям и прочим мутантам. Вход во Внутренний город ограничен: в дневное время по дневному пропуску, либо по документам гражданина в любое время (см. раздел «Гражданство»). Вообще, в Городе Убежища сложилась атмосфера ксенофобии. Путешественник, заплатив большую сумму денег, может жить в Пригороде под охраной прочных стен и массивных турелей, но ему будут недоступны некоторые магазины Города, клиники и другие места «только для граждан». Также граждане Внутреннего города облагаются большими налогами, поэтому желающих жить там не много. Рождаемость в городе — плановая, то есть дети рождаются только тогда, когда посчитает необходимым администрация (как это ни парадоксально). Гражданство Самый верный способ получить гражданство Города Убежища — родиться в нём. Получить гражданство не родившемуся там человеку возможно, если сдать невероятно сложный экзамен на гражданство. Но с гражданина снимаются все ограничения, которые наложены на простых жителей (например, только граждане могут входить в Убежище 8). Линетт, встретив Избранного, предлагает ему разобраться с электростанцией в Гекко, чтобы получить гражданство. Однако, даже выполнив квест, получить гражданство у Линетт не так-то просто. * Совет: Когда вы закончите квест с электростанцией, не говорите Линетт, как вы решили проблему, а просто скажите, что проблема решена. В случае хорошей концовки квеста с электростанцией (починка станции) гораздо легче получить гражданство у советника МакКлюра (он даст его в обход Линетт). * Совет: Чтобы получить гидроэлектрический регулятор для починки станции, поговорите с МакКлюром — он договорится со Службой Снабжения, и они дадут Избранному деталь (у Линетт выпросить ГРМ почти невозможно). Можно купить фальшивое удостоверение Гражданина — владение им снимает почти все ограничения. Междугородние отношения thumb|Эмблема Города Убежища Несмотря на презрение к чужакам, Город Убежища регулярно торгует с Нью-Рино, Реддингом, Брокен Хиллс, продавая им свои медикаменты. В настоящее время у Города Убежища сложились проблемы с налётчиками и с НКР (последние давят на Город Убежища, склоняя к присоединению). НКР НКР давно склоняла Город Убежища присоединиться, но всё время получала отказ. Конгресс НКР принял секретное решение, по которому создаётся террористическая группа, цель которой — заставить Город Убежища присоединиться к НКР. Лидером этой группы избран Джон Бишоп в обмен на предоставление ему, в случае успеха операции, поста мэра Нью-Рино. Районы Город Убежища состоит из четырёх районов: * Пригород Города Убежища; * Внутренний город; * Резиденция Совета; * Убежище 8. Быстрое перемещение в Резиденцию или Убежище 8 с карты невозможно (даже после получения гражданства). Доступ в Убежище 8 разрешён только гражданам Города. Убежище 8 В эксперименте с системой Убежищ, проводившемся американским правительством, Убежище 8 было контрольным Убежищем управления. Оно должно было быть распечатано ровно через 10 лет после Войны. По плану, в Убежище 8 должны были быть поставлены 2 модуля ГЭКК, но из-за ошибки службы доставки в Убежище 8 был доставлен один ГЭКК и 1000 водяных чипов для Убежища 13 (как несложно догадаться, второй ГЭКК был доставлен в Убежище 13). После основания Города Убежища само Убежище 8 используется как склад. Квесты Голодиски Журнал, Город Убежища За кулисами * В Городе Убежища есть пародия на Томаса Мора, автора «Утопии» — персонаж по имени Томас Мур (несмотря на очевидное сходство, Леонард Боярский говорит, что он назван в честь разработчика Fallout 2 Чеда Мура), который также проповедует утопические идеи, правда, вслух и посреди улицы. Кстати, разговор с ним можно закончить фразой из фильма «Лучше не бывает» («As Good as it Gets»): «Иди и доставай кого-то другого, мы все здесь надолго застряли» («Go sell crazy somewere else — we’re all stocked up here»). * Мужчина, у которого проблемы в туалете бара рядом с мэрией Города Убежища, время от времени говорит: «На кого работает номер два?» («Who does number two work for?») — то же самое спрашивал в аналогичном помещении Остин Пауэрс. * Время от времени медицинские компьютеры в Убежище выдают забавные фразы: ** «Странная игра. Единственный способ выиграть — не играть вообще» («Strange game, only winning move is not to play»). Эта фраза является отсылкой на фильм «Военные игры» («Wargames»). ** «Пинг». В «The Meaning of Life» Монти Пайтона врачи научили компьютер издавать этот звук, чтобы удивить администратора. ** «Опасность! Уилл Робинсон!». Эта фраза принадлежит роботу-телохранителю из фильма «Затерянные в космосе». Появление Заметка *В Убежище 8 можно проникнуть сразу же, не выполняя никаких квестов. Для этого необходимо встать на минимальном расстоянии от входа в Убежище и начать бой (но никого не атаковать). После этого можно смело перейти ко входу в Убежище, охранники вас не остановят. Это никак не повлияет на отношение к вам жителей и охранников Города Убежища и не повлечёт враждебности. * Возможно, граждане Города Убежища являются потомками работников АЭС Посейдон Ойл. Об этом косвенно говорят такие вещи, как наличие на складе гидроэлектрического регулятора магнитосферы и 2 изображения Посейдона на гланом входе в Убежище 8, которые очень сильно похожи на изображение Посейдонов на Буровой установке Анклава в вестибюле. Poseidon enclave.jpg Poseidon vault city.jpg Галерея Fo2 Vault City Courtyard.png Fo2 Vault City Downtown.png Fo2 Vault City Council.png Убежище 8 Fo2 Vault 8 Entry.png Fo2 Vault 8 Entrance.png Fo2 Vault 8 Living Quarters.png Fo2 Vault 8 Command Center.png de:Vault City en:Vault City es:Ciudad Refugio pl:Kryptopolis Категория:Убежища Категория:Город Убежища Категория:Локации Fallout 2 Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Города